Mokuba vs odion (Fake Marik) and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Mokuba duels odion, the fake Marik to expose him! This duel take place instead of Joey vs odion duel. This take place in Battle city. I do not own yugioh. Includes Implied one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner. Sorry for mistakes


Yugi just defeated yami Bakura. Everyone was happy. Odion rember that Marik said to him " kill a friend or two of yugi's to cause him pain.". While everyone was talking about yugi's victory . Odion pulled a gun on Serenity. No one saw him pull out the gun expect Mokuba. Mokuba headbutted him and destoryed his gun. Joey heard what wa going on and asked Marik who was really odion " what did you do?!". Mokuba said " He try to shoot serenity. But I stoped him. Leave fake Marik or I will make you leave!". Joey was so mad at the evil bald psychopath. Odion said " I am the real Marik! I will not leave! Try to make me!". Mokuba grabbed Mai's dueldisk and empty out her dueldisk . He place his deck in the dueldisk. He gave Mai her deck back. Mai was thinking " wait. is he fight this psycho?". Mokuba said " I challenge this fake Marik to a duel. If he loses, he will be disqualified.". Odion said " I am the real Marik! I will crush you!". Mokuba and odion activited their dueldisk and said " Duel!". The real Marik was thinking " odion better win this or I might get caught.".

Odion went 1st and said " I set 4 cards facedown! I end my turn, weakling! Mokuba said " I draw!, faker!". Odion said " I play my counter trap, slap in the Face time!. when you draw, I discard 1 card and you can't summon monsters this turn and You can't use spell cards this turn! I must skip my draw phase nex turn!". Serenity and Téa Gardner screamed " that's not fair!". Mokuba said " I set 2 cards facedown! turnover, faker". Odion said " Dumb kid, Due to my trap, I must skip my draw phase! I play my 3 trap cards, my 3 Embodiment of Apophis trap cards." Mokuba said " I know what they do. They are trap monsters!They are treated as a trap and a monster." Odion said " this was too easy! My 1st Embodiment of Apophis attack you directly! Mokuba said " I play a counter trap, Negate attack. It negates your attack and ends the battle phase!". Odion said " lucky ! I end my turn!, dumb kid.". Mokuba said " I draw! it's over, Fake Marik or should I say odion? ". Odion said " I am the real Marik". Mokuba said " lies. The real Marik would waste his time kidnapping me. That is a dumb idea. Marik wants yugi's Millennium Puzzle . So He would target yugi or one of his closer friends. I also know about the kidnapping of Téa Gardner, Joey and "Namu". "Namu" was never found in the warehouse where Me, joey and Téa Gardner was kidnapped in. Also you don't sound like Marik, I heard Marik's voice in his duel with Strings!". Odion said " wait you was there?". . Mokuba said " yes, thank you for proving my point. I use lightning vortex. I send 1 card in my hand to the graveyard to destory all face up Monsters you control. Next, I play facedown, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard in attack mode!". Odion said " No way! Mokuba has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!". Téa Gardner said " if the baldy guy is not Marik, who is the real , Marik?". Mokuba said " I summon Baby dragon in attack mode. Is all you got baldy? My two monsters attack you directly!". Odion said " Forgive me, everyone. I am not the real Marik,I know who Mokuba was thinking who the real Marik and he is correct. The Real Marik is "Namu". " while his lifepoints hit zero! Mokuba said " I knew it.". The real Marik try to run away, But Mokuba jumped in front of him punch him in the stomatch 5 times and making him drop his Winged dragon of Ra card .

Marik said." yes I am the real Marik! I will take over the world!" Then a darkness took over Marik. Marik yelled " get out of my head, Yami Marik." Yami yugi said " oh no!". Mokuba said " that means Marik has a evil yami counterpart like Bakura.". Yami Marik won the fight over his weaker side. Yami Marik said " I am free!". Yami Marik got out a gun pointed at Téa Gardner. Yami Marik said " die". Before he could launch a bullet, Mokuba kicked him very hard destorying his gun. Mokuba yelled " If you try to hurt Téa Gardner ever again, I will destory you with my own hands!. " Yami Marik walked out and said " I will destory everyone!". Mokuba said " look likes he is the biggest psychopath ever, he must be stoped!". Kaiba said " He has the winged dragon of Ra, He would still be in my tournment.". Everyone hated what kaiba said. Mokuba and Téa Gardner hated that the most. Kaiba said " since that baldy guy was suppose to duel Joey. Joey automaticly is in the top 4. you got lucky, mutt.". Joey said " I hate being called a mutt, however I don't care right now. Yami Marik must be stopped.". Everyone shook their head in agreement. Mokuba returned Mai's dueldisk to her and empty it. Everyone returned to their rooms knowing this fight will be the toughest they will ever face so far.


End file.
